The present invention relates to a vehicle steering system, and in particular to a steering system that can adjust the steering angle of a vehicle depending on numerous parameters.
Numerous kinds of steering locks are utilized within various vehicle steering systems to limit the maximum amount of steering angle, or the angle as formed between the front tires of a vehicle and the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. These steering lock mechanisms typically include a mechanism that restricts either the rotational movement of an associated steering column, or the linear movement of a rack within a rack and pinion linkage associated therewith, to within a predefined range.
Heretofore, steering locks have limited the maximum steering angle to within a predetermined range defined by a “worst case scenario” when considering factors such as chassis or suspension system deflection, minimum turning radius, a particular road surface, and/or a particular wheel/tire package. The predetermined ranges, therefore, unnecessarily limit the steering capabilities of the steering system in various dynamic environments.